This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. DNA analysis, particularly the application of the deluge of DNA genomic information, is an essential aspect of modern day biomedical research. In order to facilitate the application of state of the art techniques to research problems relevant to the Texas/Mexico border region, this proposal will support the development of a DNA analysis core facility. This facility will combine existing shared and investigator owned equipment, including DNA sequencing, Genotype analysis, real time PCR, and specialized electrophoresis capability into a managed, researcher accessible core facility. In addition to providing staff support, this proposal will augment existing instrument infrastructure by the addition of a custom microarraying facility. This new custom arraying capability is an essential element in support of development of existing research projects in toxicant stress, the molecular epidemiology of infectious diseases, and metabolic disorders. While the facility will initially be setup in existing space, it will move to expanded quarters in the new Biomedical Sciences Building at the University of Texas in El Paso upon completion of those new laboratories.